Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Trust No One
Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Trust No One is unlocked with the cards from Trust No One. It came out on December 4. It reveals the identity of Vesper Two (The Shield), discovered to be Isabel Kabra. This mission you will discover the identity of Vesper Two: The Shield. The suspects are from Card 290: Vesper Shield. Ian is your guide for this mission Mission In this mission you have to find out who the Vesper Shield is. Briefing You get a call from Ian. He tells you that the Cahill Command have been collecting evidence on Vesper Two, and have narrowed it down to six suspects, one of them being his mother Isabel Kabra. Your mission is to eliminate the suspects one by one to uncover Vesper One's most trusted and most dangerous agent. Photos You will see 6 photos. Click on them to view on the small window screen. Those are the information about the characters. LaCher Siffright Teaches medieval history at Brown University; fluent in French, Spanish, Russian, and German; has a phobia about mircowaves. Isabel Kabra Has degrees in politics, economics, and art history; owns more than three hundred pairs of shoes; insists on using bottled water to brush her teeth. Jake Rosenbloom Ran varsity track; has studied Hindi and Japanese; played bass in a band called the Lawn Mowers. Dave Speminer Once won a chili cook-off; studied abroad in Prague and Dublin; is afraid of the water and hates boats. Beatrice Cahill Owns more than eight hundred ceramic cats; has been on holiday with British royal family; went thirty years without speaking to her brother Fiske. Arthur Josiah Trent Visted more than sixty countries with his wife Hope Cahill; has schoarships at MIT, Stanford, and UMASS named in his honor; was under consideration for the Nobel Prize in math. Madrigal spies uncovered this information on the Vesper Shield: #Hates animals. #Has been banned from Norway, Cambodia, and Zimbawe. #Knows how to fly a plane. INVESTIGATION - Jake Rosenbloom Iguazu Falls, Brazil Eavesdrop on Jake's phone conversation with your new gadget, spy braces. MINIGAME: Use the control keys to move your charater to where Jake is talking. In order to hear what he is saying on the phone, you will need to stand in the green zone. If you stand in the red zone, he will spot you! You will need to hear 75% of the conversation. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Jake plans to take Amy to Norway, so he isn't the Vesper Shield. Wonder what Evan will say about that. INVESTIGATION - LaCher Siffright Iguazu Falls, Brazil Talk to Isabel Kabra, an acquaintance of LaCher Siffright's, and see if you can get any information. Be careful, you never know - she's pure evil. MINIGAME: Choose the correct speech bubbles and try not raise suspicion. You have to reach 75% trust to get the information needed. INFORMATION COLLECTED: LaCher Siffright loves animals; she owns two dogs and four cats. Therefore, she cannot be Vesper Two. INVESTIGATION - Arthur Josiah Trent Poenari Citadel, Romania Another Vesper stronghold is discovered: Poenari Citadel in Romania. It's really dangerous to break in. Instead, you'll be using another new gadget, Madrigal glider MINIGAME: Timing is key! Hold down S key to dive toward the fog. Release the S key to release the glider. Press SPACE to use a booster for a quick push or reluanching your glider. You must get to the Citadel before the glider runs out of power. After the glider gets in, you received 4 surveillance photos. See them all. The important picture is the last one INFORMATION COLLECTED: Arthur has traveled to Cambodia, so he's not the Vesper Shield. INVESTIGATION - Dave Speminer New York City, USA Recently, the Vespers hacked into New York Power Glide to send messages in Morse Code. Head to the viewing point to see the city, and those blinking green light. MINGAME: Watch the light in morse code carefully and compare it to the cipher below. When you've identified the first letter, type it in the box. If correct the next letter will begin flashing. ANSWER: BOAT IS READY FOR V2 INFORMATION COLLECTED: V2 uses boats for transport, and since Dave is afraid of water, he can't be the Vesper Shield. NOTE: New info added to V-2 characteristics - Travels by boat Only two left Beatrice and Isabel this is bad... INVESTIGATION - Beatrice Cahill Boston, Massechusetts, USA Aunt Beatrice could be V2, so we broke into her apartment. We need to open her box. MINIGAME: Place the pieces in the correct slots to unlock the box. Work quickly, as the box has a defense machanism that causes the pieces to pop out every few seconds When the box opened, you view her flight school report INFORMATION COLLECTED: Beatrice had failed flight school, therefore she cannot fly a plane. So... That means.... Vesper Two After eliminating five suspects, you discover that Vesper Two is Ian's mother, Isabel Kabra. This upsets Ian very much. Category:Vespers Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Trust No One Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Category:Trust No One Category:Vesper Two Category:Vesper Two Suspects Category:Linda Sue Park Category:Council of Six Category:LaChar Siffright Category:Arthur Trent Category:Isabel Kabra Category:Jake Rosenbloom Category:Beatrice Cahill Category:Madrigals Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Vesper council of six Category:Damien Vesper III